The purpose of this study is to determine whether Megace is safe and effective in inducing weight gain and improving appetite in patients with cystic fibrosis. 40 subjects, of either gender and any racial/ethnic background, between 6 months and 21 years of age, with cystic fibrosis and malnutrition will be enrolled in this study.